


Christmas Shopping

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You go christmas shopping with Sam.





	Christmas Shopping

You grinned at Sam, waiting for him to process what you just said. Realization dawned on him. "No" Your grin turned devilish. "Yes." Sam started shaking his head. "No!" You chuckled, grabbing his hand. "Oh yes!" Sam struggled weakly. "No! No!" You were now laughing manically. "Oh yes! Were going Christmas shopping!" Sam kept protesting.

You were in the mall, happily holding Sams hand in yours. He was pouting, but you knew he was a little excited. He never really was Christmas shopping after all. Most of the 'present' he and his family exchanged were guns. Or clothes. Or nothing at all. You felt bad for him. He never got toys, he never got what he wished for. He never got to buy his family gifts. You pulled him along form shop to shop, asking him if he liked something in it. You wanted to spoil him this year. Dean as well, but you already had something in mind for the older Winchester. You weren't sure about Castiels gift yet. Your first thought was a little angel, but that may have been a little tasteless. Maybe some new clothes?

Suddenly, a warm cup was put into your hands. The dark liquid smelled like tea and alcohol. Mulled wine. You took a sip of the surprisingly tasty liquid. It was hot, but not hot enough for you to burn your tongue. You hummed, glancing at Sam. He, of course, had already drunk one half of the cup. It looked tiny in his huge hands. A happy sigh escaped you. "You okay there?", Sam asked. You nodded, smiling up at the Winchester. "Yeah. Just... happy. I've not been this happy for a long time." Sam smiled as well, leaning down to press a kiss against your forehead. "Me too"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
